


Nothing

by OnlyForNow



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: F/M, Simbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyForNow/pseuds/OnlyForNow
Summary: Ámbar could say or do anything to try prove she doesn't care about the Jam & Roller. But sometimes a queen just need to be remembered her kingdom still need her.





	Nothing

    This is stupid. Coming to another reunion about some competition Luna wants Jam & Roller to be part of. Just ridiculous. How can Lunita believe she can keep the Jam & Roller going, just because she wants it so much? “Life is a dream and it can come true, if I keep trying”.

    So what? My dream is for her to fade away but she doesn’t seem to get it.

    Although, here I am to prevent Jam & Roller from being shamed by that disaster only waiting to happen.

    - Ámbar! - Luna shouted out like I hadn’t seen her before in her scandalous colorful outfit she picked today. Oh Gosh! I think Jazmin is getting into me! Too much time spent with her.

    - Hey, Lunita. - I said, coming closer to the center of the rink, where Simón, Matteo, Gastón were also standing, while Nina was literally hiding behind her boyfriend. I can say I found this is quite amusing.

    - So now we start. We decided for “La Vida es un Sueño” to be our theme. - Luna spoke first. - And…

    - We? Who’s we? - I interrupted confused.

    - Luna and me. - Simón answered, looking me in the eye, as if he was daring me to say something.

    _This boy must be really insane to do that. I thought. I will be quiet **for now.**_

    - And we thought about some steps to improve the choreography. In the beginning, the speed will increase. Nina will be spin by Simón. Gastón, you need to catch her at the end of it. - Luna showed what she was saying, then kept explaining what to do in each part of the song and demonstrating it. - Your arms need to be in the same line as your pairs’ arms. Spin to the left, jump with your feet in 90°, flip standing in one leg…

    It was a good choreography. All the necessary elements were in place, and the rhythm and the dance seemed to work together. Everything seemed fine. That’s when a thought hit me.

    - Wait. - I interrupted again, before Luna started explaining the second split. - Why am I hearing how the choreography will be? I thought I was clear when I said I’m out. - I turned to Luna, incredulous. - Well played. I almost didn’t figure it out.

    I wonder how I did not notice that before. I seemed to be so interested about that all roller thing that didn’t notice it. But I kept a straight face, concealing the doubt so it couldn’t be read on my face. I could never let Luna see it.

    - Ámbar, the Jam & Roller needs you. You worked hard for the best of the rink for years. Please, don’t give up now. - Luna begged with her eyes shinning with tears. It wouldn’t convince me. - Don’t let it end here.

    - No. I didn’t volunteer for the competition, I already told you I’m too busy for this. I don’t care if it needs me. - I clarified because she didn’t seem to get it clear. I turned my back, heading to the lockers.

     - So why are you here? - Matteo questioned me from the entrance. Ignore. I was going to ignore this. I didn’t owe any answer to anyone. - Ámbar? - I just walked away and went to to the lockers room.

     - I’ll do it. - I heard someone saying.

    And right after that, that same person was standing behind me:

    - Why, Ámbar? - Of course it was him. - If you don’t care, why you did you come? – Said the always good Simón. The always sweet Simón.

    Stay silence. You don’t have to tell him anything. If he doesn’t get answer, soon he will give it up.

    - Hey, Ámbar! - Simón insists waving his hand in front of my face. I sat on the bench and started taking my roller skates off calmly.

      _Pretend he doesn’t exist. Don’t give him attention. He will give up soon. Just disappear, Simón._

    - Not giving me your attention will not make me disappear, Ámbar. - He sat by my side, almost close enough to touch me. I kept minding my own things.

    Seven minutes. 7 minutes passed since he started singing “Alzo mi bandera” on repeat and I started losing my mind. Not that Simón is a bad singer, it’s not that in anywhere. But he wasn’t taking his chance of not being yelled at, while finding his way out. He was wasting his chance of getting away with hearing in the same conditions as he woke today. And why did I make such tight knot on my left foot?

    - You know I don’t have to talk to you at all? - I nearly squeal in annoyance while getting up. - But I will. - I turned around to look at Simón who had a shocked face. - Who do you think you are to dare me? And then you sign up to be the hero by coming after me for the sake of the team? - I grinned mockingly at him. _Stop it before is too late._ \- **You are nothing**. - _This is not about **him**_. - At the end of day, you’re nothing. Everyone that endlessly tells you who you are, who you are supposed to be, they never see you at the end of the day when you’re alone and you are nothing at all.

    I couldn’t handle it. The real world became just too much to me. So I closed my eyes. _Maybe when I open them again, I’ll be far far away. Or maybe I can never open it again._

    - Done? - He asked with a bit of prudence in his voice. - You matter, okay? Deal with it, you love Jam & Roller. You got into your practice mood today, because you missed dancing a choreography for a purpose. You want a purpose that is yours. Not one that was made for you, but yours. - I kept my eyes shut, but I could feel his hot breath blowing on my cheek. He was too close. Perhaps close enough to stop reading me like a fucking screen. - Ámbar, you’re one of the strongest people that I’ve ever seen. You are the queen of the rink, and you became this by yourself. - I finally opened my eyes, only to find those kind brown eyes already staring at me.

    - I had Matteo by my side. The king. - I added, distracted.

    - You lost him a while ago. - Simón said sharply. A flash of pain starred in my eyes, and I know he noticed it because his next sentence was tender. - Somehow you managed to rule on your own. - He smiled while he said it. I felt indignation. Like I was about to lose my majesty because of Matteo’s mess. - Now your kingdom needs you, Your Highness. Are you answering their calling? - I couldn’t help but laugh and, at same time, I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.

    It must be a hideous scene to see: someone so drowned in emotions that they can’t know if this person is crying or laughing. Anyway, if Simón felt like that, he didn’t show it. He had the dignity of not allowing his smile slip from his face, even with that horrific image in front of him.

    I think the smile got wider. Poor insane boy…

    - Simón, you’re a fool. - I claimed between laughter. Surprised I felt his arms embracing my body. It’s was warm and soft, and I felt that I could just be there, in that same position, for some time. Some long time… And I wouldn’t bother to keep myself like after that time too.

    - You’re a fool, my Queen. - It was whispered in my ear. I shivered and breathed out in disbelief. In that second I lost the sensation of having legs, so I replied to the hug in hurry, attaching my hands together behind his neck. He smiled against my neck. - So you’re with us now.

    - This was the plan since the beginning, wasn’t it? - I inquired and start moving away just to feel the embrace get tighter, still warm and so comfy. But I managed to get away enough to look him in the eyes.

    - Nope. The initial plan was to lock you in here with us until you agree with the competition. - Simón said embarrassed. What a lame plan.

    - That’s a shame. I can’t believe I fell for it.

    - You fell? So we succeed? - He said smiling in expectancy.

    - What? Oh, how could I get you so confused about my intentions? - I tried to look serious but I just couldn’t stop grinning in the process. I failed miserably and ended up laughing. Simón just laughed at it. Shamefully, in that moment I believe I would agree anything Simón would tell me.

    - Hey, you can’t be my Queen if you don’t take care of the kingdom. - He said, breaking the embrace (that I wished that could be frozen in time forever), so he could do an exaggerated reverence.

   - Get up, Fool, I am doing it. - He got up, held my arm and linked it to his. We headed back to get into the rink. I heard a sound of someone falling and laughs.

   - Ámbar. - Simón called me and looked me in the eye. - Never say you are nothing ever again.

  _He knew it wasn’t about him. Just knew._

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's no other fanfic in this fandom yet (hopefully). So I would appreciate so much if you left any kudos or comments, anything really.  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
